


Too short

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003902





	Too short

This path is small.  
Too short.  
Too little.  
It hangs on a limb  
It is fragile and brittle.  
Not all find their tree to rest and relax  
Or a flower to pretty their paths.  
They wonder in shallows,  
Or sulk in the dark.  
They sit there and watch the birds fly by and lark.  
Almost none walk their path that is made of gold.  
They lost it to demons,  
Or had it sold.  
The serpents slither by,  
Tempting your heart.  
And most often let them break it apart.  
But some follow the star  
That shines so bright  
They follow it into the light.  
On a hill filled with flowers this kingdom rests.  
All are invited  
And some are at rest.  
This life is short  
But find the right path  
And you will be sure.  
You will sit with the Father.  
The creator.


End file.
